


Ignis+Iedolas, 'Ice Water'

by Lilevander



Series: FFXV Gen Series [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilevander/pseuds/Lilevander
Summary: You know that meme, the one with the glass of ice and the pissed off person and 'wait'? Yeah, this is based off of that. So, thanks for reading. Remember, comments+kudos=life.





	Ignis+Iedolas, 'Ice Water'

**Author's Note:**

> You know that meme, the one with the glass of ice and the pissed off person and 'wait'? Yeah, this is based off of that. So, thanks for reading. Remember, comments+kudos=life.

Meetings, as they _were_ in Lucis, were a mundane affair, as dull as they were long. Fortunately, in light of the recent peace treaty and restoration of certain territories as a sign of good will, King Regis was more than hospitable. Ignis Scientia, on the other hand, was _not_.

 

“Here is the water you requested, Your Majesty.” The advisor’s face was blank, a facade of calm masking a careful rage, as he handed the glass off to Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt. The Emperor peered into the glass, eyes flitting between King Regis and Ignis, thoroughly confused.

 

“This... _this_ is a glass of _ice_.” With a look of pure, childish delight and a polite bow, Ignis responded, tone ironic.

 

“ _Wait_.” Ignis departed then, leaving Regis to explain.

 

“ _Ah_. Well, I’m afraid it’s no secret how Prince Ravus was treated by the Empire and I daresay my own aren’t too fond of you at the moment, my sincerest apologies.”

 

“Ravus?” Regis nodded, lifting his own glass, filled with amber liquid, to his lips.

 

“Yes, I’m afraid Ignis is terribly fond of him, more so now that he gets to be prince, and Ignis is, as always, eager to advise.” Regis took a long, deep drink from his own glass, eyes fixed on Iedolas, who frowned down at his own cup.

 

“Th-the water?” Regis smirked, eyes twinkling, the King wearing an expression of mischief that left no room for apologies.

 

“Well, like he said, _wait_.”


End file.
